


人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦（完）

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 6





	人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦（完）

正打算回去继续和大副侃他那些峡湾罗曼史时，茉儿送给我的那条小猎犬不知从酒馆的哪个角落钻出来，十分高兴地蹭蹭我这个新主人的腿，似乎是希望我陪它玩一会儿。

然而我还没来得及蹲下来摸摸它的脑袋，就感到原本酒足饭饱的肚皮忽然排山倒海般翻搅起来，那感觉像极了发作起来的隔夜饭，当场让我英俊的脸庞由白转绿，扔下手里的酒箱就朝厕所狂奔而去。

……

我在酒馆狭小的厕所里拉了个天昏地暗，日月无光。

码头隐约露出一道清朗的曦光时，我叉着虚软的双腿从臭气熏天的隔间里走出来，颤巍巍地撑住墙壁遥望着天空，欲语，泪先流。

真他奶奶的不知道之前在货船上吃了什么过期的干粮，好在我凭借强健的体格和顽强的意志挺了过来，不然明早见报的恐怕就是某个倒霉男人在自家酒馆腹泻而亡的惨案了。

不过不知道为什么，虽然我拉得几近虚脱，精神却出乎意料的十分不错，此时还有种脱胎换骨般的清爽和愉悦，力量充沛得简直能立刻上街去跑个环城马拉松。

来不及去想这究竟是怎么一回事，我深吸一口气拉开门，发觉放纵了一整晚的小白脸们此时正东倒西歪地躺在我的酒馆呼呼大睡，四处满是酒酣耳热后的狼藉；而我左看右看，发现大副还在，这其中却偏偏少了茉儿和珀西的影子。

我发了会儿呆，本能地感到紧张起来。

我还没忘了曾经的珀西在岸上是马诺和茉儿的家庭教师，而那两颗小葱头似乎也对自己的老师很是依恋；早就被船长拐跑的马诺也就算了，茉儿如今没有情人，对熟悉的漂亮大哥哥有些想法也不是不可能。

虽然老婆不会因为我变老变丑而移情别恋，但是继承了母亲海贼本性的茉儿小姐会不会把他绑走当压寨夫人，那可就不一定了。

无数不可描述的可怕臆想从我脑海中飞过，我正恍惚着想要奔出门去找，不远处的库房内却隐约飘来了一些窸窸窣窣的声音；老婆大人的低语也在我敏锐的听力下被迅速捕捉到，当即使我刹住脚步，拐了个弯朝库房奔去。

冲进去的时候珀西和茉儿正站在那些被我搬下船的宝藏边，两人都衣冠楚楚，让我暂且松了口气。

只是下一刻我便发觉茉儿的神色有些焦虑，绞着双手在打开的宝箱边踱来踱去，嘴里还喃喃念叨着：

“怎么会呢？我明明就是把它放进了宝箱里的，怕它掉出来还特意埋在了金币的最底处，不可能找不到啊……”

我看珀西，一向波澜不惊的老婆此时看起来虽然比茉儿冷静一点，但显然也没好到哪儿去：“不要着急，茉儿，再仔细想想；会不会是不小心装到你们哪个船员的行李箱里去了？”

茉儿闻言便苦恼地拽着自己的一头金发，想说点什么又有口难言的模样。

我便好奇道：“宝贝儿，你们在找什么？”

“不老泉！”还没待珀西回答，无奈的女船长便回过头来看着我，眼里满是绝望，“我没有撒谎，我真的把它装进瓶子里带来了，千辛万苦才从部落的圣殿带回来给你的，怎么会突然不见了呢……”

“……”

我一愣，还没有反应过来，便听到不远处传来一声细细的吠叫，小猎犬忽然从推车上跳下，邀功请赏似的把一个空了的酒瓶从货架下拱出来，蹭蹭茉儿的小腿后端正地坐在了我们面前。

空酒瓶骨碌碌地滚到两人脚下，显然里面并没有一滴液体的存在，看起来就像是被拱出来玩耍之后，全部洒在了地板的缝隙里一样。

茉儿：“……”

珀西：“……”

……

眼看茉儿的眼神变得呆滞起来，而原本还在努力保持镇定的老婆则一脸惨白，大滴的冷汗从他光洁的额头上滚落，胸膛剧烈地颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促而愤怒，抄起个什么东西就扑上前去，似乎想要教训某只无辜茫然的小猎犬。

我赶紧冲上去拦腰抱住他，语无伦次道：

“等、等等！宝贝儿你先别慌！你确定是被埋在宝箱里的这瓶水吗，我已经把它喝了！”

闻言，珀西失去焦距的双眸缓缓聚起一丝光芒，怔怔地侧过头来看我道：“你……你已经喝了？”

我哭笑不得道：“我喝了，真的喝了；不信你看看我，是不是感觉年轻了许多？”

幽紫色的晶莹瞳孔中倒映出一个比往常的比约恩更加风华正茂的存在来，我生怕老婆看得不清楚，又将自己的衬衫脱下来，露出里面结实健美的年轻躯体，拉起他的手让他好好地感受。

珀西恍惚着轻抚我的脸颊，手指在我原先有着纹路的眼角停留了颇久；然后又在我更加饱满的胸腹肌上摩挲了一阵后，也不知是不是承受不住这样的大悲大喜，长长地吁了口气后，身子一软，居然倒在了我怀里。

“……”

我扶稳晕过去的老婆，一脸无措地看向身边的女船长。

茉儿迟疑了一下，上前翻翻老师的眼睑，然后收回手来咽了下口水，干巴巴地说道：“情绪激动导致的轻微脱水，待会儿回家去泡泡澡就行了，不碍事。”

……

我这才彻底地放松下来，将失去意识的老婆打横抱起，看看地上空了的酒瓶，又看看还在不明所以朝我摇着尾巴的小猎犬，心中百感交集。

谢天谢地，总算是虚惊一场。

“谢谢你，茉儿妹妹。”

……

在确定自己的努力没有付诸东流之后，茉儿看上去似乎终于轻松惬意了不少，闻言便意味不明地瞥我一眼，摆摆手道：“不客气，只是一点小忙而已；我和哥哥一样，只要看到你们两个过得幸福就好了。”

说罢顿了顿，一脸羡慕地看着我们道：“葛德文老师真的很爱你呢，比约恩。”

我听得有些飘飘然，低下头来用力地亲了一下老婆昏睡中的侧脸，上扬的句尾有着掩饰不住的得意：

“我知道。”

“……”

我看茉儿，茉儿果然被我酸出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“好了，不打扰你们了；我得去叫那些吃饱喝足的家伙们起来干活，还有得是正事要忙。”她打着哈欠道，“打理完这边的生意后，我们还想参加下个月南湾区的嘉年华，你应该不介意我们在这里多待些时候吧？比约恩哥哥。”

“没问题，亲爱的茉儿妹妹；哥哥现在有的是钱，可以再去买套大房子，你想住多久就住多久。”

我朝她慷慨地敬了个礼，便抱着珀西一溜烟儿离开了这个干燥的地方。

******

……

……

我本想带着亟需滋润的老婆直接回家去，可想起自家那不算宽敞的浴桶，又觉得还是更大的空间会舒适些，便拐到港口边最近的一座湿地公园，停在了一处阳光下粼粼的小湖泊。

这座公园还未彻底竣工，据说以后可能会改造成能接待更多游客的水上乐园，因此平日里人烟稀少，更不会有人在务工的时候抽空来这里闲逛，即便在这里游来游去，也完全不必担心会暴露身份。

其实这里的风景实在很不错，抬眼就能看到码头巨大的灯塔和摩天轮，晚上的时候湖底还有闪烁着浪漫荧光的藻类，是个很适合约会的场所；我和珀西也在这里野战过好多次，称得上是颇有纪念意义的基地了。

我剥去珀西身上碍事的衣服，抱着人鱼赤裸而魅惑的身躯沉入湖中，看着他下身有些干燥的鳞片被缓缓浸没，又凑上前去舔了舔他发干的红唇，这才在他耳边低声道：

“宝贝儿，醒醒。”

“……”

虽然已经得到了湖水的滋润，可珀西的双目依然闭着，看起来似乎没什么醒来的迹象；我想了想，便抱着他慢慢地沉到更深的湖底，任凭清澈的湖水浸没两人的头顶。

被微凉的湖水冲灌口鼻的滋味实在说不上多好受，不过我虽然早就没了人鱼能够在水下自由呼吸的鳃腔，却也称得上是潜水的一把好手，只耐心地抱着他在水里等待着，直到一枚温软的物事贴上我的嘴唇，缓缓地渡过来一口气，又抱着我猛然浮出水面。

我湿漉漉地坐在岸边，顺手将自己倏然长了许多的头发捋到脑后，朝他露出了一个欣慰的笑容。

眼下的湖面倒映着一个年轻英俊的帅小伙儿，和身边美丽妖娆的人鱼真是天生一对。

“比约恩……”

珀西游到我的两腿之间，晶莹的鱼尾依然浸在水里，抬眼看向自己显然已经脱胎换骨的爱人，眼眸中还带着些大梦初醒般的懵懂，伸出手来拍拍我的脸颊，道：

“你是真的吗？”

我听得直咧嘴，愈发觉得自己的老婆真是可爱极了。

“是的，宝贝儿，我是真的。”我拉过他的手放在自己的心口，嗓音低沉而认真，“我就在这儿，除了你身边哪里都不去。”

……

珀西注视着我，唇边终于漾起了一丝笑意。

不得不说这笑容真是勾魂得要命；然后他主动吻上来，像是在确认着什么一般吻遍我身上的每一处角落，动作虔诚又缱绻，像是在缓慢地为两个人的欲念点火，也像是单纯地在表达自己的爱意。

看着他身下作为非人类特征的光滑鱼尾，我非常确定我爱着眼前的这个人；无论人类还是人鱼，他都是这世上最完美的杰作。

在岸边温存了许久后，我勾起他的下巴，然后弯腰把他抱在自己的怀里，看着他的尾鳍在湖面上轻轻地拍出涟漪，低声道：“宝贝儿，听我说，我们两个谁都不要做手术好不好？”

“……”

见他怔了一下，我犹豫片刻，还是正色道：“我想清楚了，我爱的就是现在的你，也完全不需要你来为我做任何牺牲；以后我们在岸上住也罢，你想回海底，我们也可以回费氏码头定居，而且我同样可以像马诺那样在梦里去王城陪你。”

一口气说完之后，我便有些紧张地朝他看去。

“……好。”珀西只安静地听着，语毕便又在我脸颊上落下一个轻吻，“只要你永远在我身边，永远也别丢下我一个人变老。”

……

我抱着他长吁一口气。

比约恩·佩德森圆满了，这回是真的圆满了。

恍然间我又想到：“对了宝贝儿，我现在喝了不老泉，你的噩梦在将来还会应验吗？会像寻常人类一样老死的命运应该是已经被我改变了对吧？”

我看珀西，珀西居然沉默了下来。

好一会儿，他才别过头去小声道：“其实……”

他看起来似乎有些窘迫，见我始终用询问的眼神看着自己，好半天才轻轻地叹口气，坦白道：“其实我没做噩梦。”

我：“……？”

他转过头来目光复杂地看着我，语气中略有幽怨：

“茉儿跟我说得想个什么办法让你心甘情愿地喝下不老泉才行，我也只是看看你的反应罢了；说什么要在死后放我自由这样的话，明明就小气得要命，是不是想到我以后可能会和别人在一起就觉得嫉妒了？还是觉得会为你守寡的我令人心疼了？早这样多好。”

……

我：“……”

我：“我觉得我可能生气了，宝贝儿。”

珀西微挑起眉，流转的眼波满是妩媚的弧度；然后他再度摸上我的胸膛，柔软的指腹试探般捻了一下某个凸起，尾鳍也挑逗般卷住我的小腿，坐在我怀里低声笑道：

“那你打算怎么惩罚我？”

“……”

发情期的人鱼又散发出了自己香甜而性感的荷尔蒙，浓郁得几乎令没有任何免疫力的我打喷嚏。感受到圆润的指尖已经隔着内裤磨蹭起那里的火热来，我喘息着制住他的动作，咬牙切齿地瞪着他道：

“惩罚你不许做爱！”

珀西了然地收回手，双臂却仍是圈在我的肩背上，指尖在我腰间的敏感处不断触碰着，又仰起头来吻上我的喉结，蛊惑般的嗓音也浅浅地飘入耳畔：

“惩罚我就够了，不要惩罚你自己……嗯？老公。”

……

我实在憋了很久。

最后还是忍不住露出獠牙，兽性大发地朝他扑了过去。

******

……  
……

所谓美好的生活，即便日复一日地从未有过变化，也幸福得不会让人感到丝毫厌倦。

我们的故事便也就是如此了。

听说皇家幽灵号这个老伙计在彻底走完了自己的寿命之后，就被船长沉入了费氏码头的海底，被人鱼们当成了一处纪念般的景点；

船长夫夫还是会时常来探望我们，有时也会乘上从皇家帆船公司租来的新帆船，去探索一些地图上未曾标记的神秘海域。

听说莫兰在当了多年学者后又迷上了盗墓，跑去菲妮克丝和加西亚子爵隐居的东方小国闹得鸡飞狗跳；

听说大副的女儿气势汹汹地跑去想要教训勾引父亲的狐狸精，却对英姿飒爽的茉儿崇拜至极，居然把她可怜的父亲扔在港口，追随茉儿上了蓝凤凰号；

又听说不死者号的海盗们也顺着某张失落的藏宝图找到了不老泉，中途却被一伙儿初生牛犊不怕虎的新海盗截了胡，在海上打了七天七夜后不知去向，有传闻称是他们忽然对海盗生活感到了乏味，于是手拉手上岸成立了一个佣兵团。

看起来这世上似乎每分每秒都有有趣的事情在发生。

后来的后来，人类的历史实在已经十分悠久了，作为不会湮灭在时代泡沫里的见证人，我们总会目睹那些或和平或暴力的演变；胜者称王侯，败者为贼寇，无论是岸上还是海底，总会有反叛者不惮去进行各种各样的革命，革命之后便又是新的文明。

唯一不变的是，我与珀西始终在一起，且永远感谢着依然能够相爱厮守的每一天。

【番外完】


End file.
